Nightmares
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Isaac has a nightmare and Scott has a rather unconventional way to make him forget about it.


**AU: Scisaac- the first time that isaac has a nightmare/panic attack with scott present (possibly ending in smut? idk if you can make that jump but yes)**

Isaac shot up in bed, panting hard and looked down at his boyfriend, who was still sleeping soundly. He swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath, sweat covering his body. He pushed the blankets back and pulled his knees to his chest, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake Scott. The nightmare played back again in his mind as Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember his therapist's words.

"Its not real. Its not real," he whispered quietly to himself.

Scott heard Isaac's words echoing in his sleep and he turned over slowly, looking up at Isaac sleepily.

"Babe what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?"

Isaac mentally kicked himself and nodded slowly.

"It was the freezer one again," he said shakily.

He and Scott had been dating for almost 2 years now. It had been a long time coming. They started out sneaking kisses and handjobs to release stress and the next thing they knew, they were in love. They had started out hiding it from everyone, but you can't really hide that kind of thing for too long, especially not with a bunch of werewolves. Everyone had been really supportive though, and Isaac and Scott ended up getting their own place near the Hale House after they graduated. Then Scott had found out about the nightmares, and Isaac was afraid that was going to be the end of them. But it wasn't. Scott made him an appointment with a therapist and gone with him to every appointment. The meetings were helping, but he still had one every now and then. Scott listened as Isaac broke down and told him about his father, and his mom, and his brother, and never once made him feel like he was a freak. Every time Isaac would shy away from Scott's touch on a bad day, Scott would hold him in his arms until night fell, and they would fall asleep in the same spot every time. Scott had saved his life, literally and figuratively, even if he didn't know it.

He looked up at his boyfriend tearfully and cleared his throat.

"It was a bad one this time."

Scott frowned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up slowly and put a finger under Isaac's chin, pulling his gaze to his own.

"Its not real baby. He can never hurt you again," Scott said softly, his other hand moving to Isaac's back.

Isaac closed his eyes and averted his gaze to the comforter spread over their bed and picked at a loose thread. Scott reached over and put his hand over Isaac's, leaning down to look into his eyes.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

Isaac shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'll be okay," he said quietly.

Scott suddenly got an idea and leaned over, nibbling on his boyfriends ear as his hand wandered up Isaac's leg.

"Are you sure there's absolutely nothing?" he asked in a low whisper.

Isaac's breath hitched as he gulped and shook his head unconvincingly. Scott tugged lightly on his earlobe with his teeth and slipped his hand between the taller boy's legs.

"Are you positive?" he asked again as he rested his palm on Isaac's crotch.

Isaac gasped softly and leaned back against the headboard, moving his hands down to clench the sheets tightly.

"U-um…k-keep doing…that," he stuttered quietly.

Scott smirked and maneuvered around Isaac, settling between his legs and looking up at him innocently. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Isaac's boxers and pulled them off slowly, licking his lips when his lovers cock bobbed in front of him. Sucking Isaac off was one of Scott's favorite things to do, and Isaac knew it, just like he knew Scott loved bottoming for him.

Scott leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip, causing a shudder to run through Isaac's body as the taller boy reached down and threaded his fingers through Scott's dark curls. Scott slowly took Isaac all the way down, which had taken a lot of practice, and relaxed his throat, hollowing his cheeks as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He heard Isaac moan above him and sucked hard, grazing his teeth lightly as he grinded his own hard cock against the bed. Isaac saw his hips move below him and licked his lips, seeing his own opportunity. He pulled Scott off gently and scooted down, laying flat on his back and patted his stomach. Scott took the hint and moved over, straddling his boyfriends chest, with his ass in Isaac's face. He licked his lips and took Isaac's cock in his mouth again, sucking hard as Isaac rubbed two fingers over his hole. The taller boy licked a harsh stripe over the small pink pucker, dipping his tongue in slightly, making Scott gasp and pull off his cock. He lightly smacked Scott's ass and the dark haired boy nodded, taking his boyfriends cock back in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Isaac slipped a finger inside his boyfriend and licked around it generously. He could make Scott orgasm just from this alone, and loved the sounds he made when he did. He thrust his finger slowly and pushed a second finger in, pushing his tongue between them.

Scott groaned and pushed his ass out slightly, grinding his cock against Isaac's chest. He took Isaac's cock all the way down, gagging slightly as his tip hit the back of his throat. He moaned around him, the delicious vibrations sending chills up Isaac's spine as he kept bobbing his head fast. Isaac was so close to his orgasm but didn't want to cum just yet. He thrust his fingers inside his boyfriend faster, brushing them over his sweet spot, making Scott's body tense and jerk. Isaac started thrusting his hips up into Scott's mouth, keeping in time with the thrusting of his fingers. He jerked his hips up one last time and cried out Scott's name, cumming hard in his boyfriend's mouth. Scott moaned and closed his eyes at the salty taste in his mouth, sucking his boyfriend hard and fast, cum spilling out of the side of his mouth. He pulled off with a pop and swallowed, licking his lips generously. He gasped as he felt Isaac's tongue invading him again and pushed his hips back against Isaac's face. The taller boy spread Scott's hole open with his fingers, pushing his tongue in as far as he could, turning Scott into a mess of moans and whimpers.

"Oh baby…fuck I'm right there…just.."

Scott grinded his hips against Isaac's chest faster and clutched the sheets tightly.

"Isaac I'm gonna.."

Scott moaned loudly and dropped his mouth open, spilling his seed all over Isaac's chest and stomach, still rocking his hips back. He came down slowly from his orgasm and rolled off of Isaac, panting softly. Isaac propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Scott with a cocky grin.

"What nightmare?"


End file.
